Lost in Translation
by Kainorian
Summary: A freshly-wed couple, Bolin and Opal decided to throw a housewarming party and invited everyone over to their new house, including Korra and Asami who have a hard time finding the way to the house. Modern Korrasami AU with some Bopal in the background.


"Korra, are you sure we're at the right place?"

They were standing in front of a small run-down building whose walls looked like someone had crashed into them with their car. It was a low-rise with no windows that could have given them insight into the house either.

That is, if it _was_ a house.

Korra looked up from her phone.

"Bolin texted me the address and the map says that their house is on this street."

She looked around to see a mostly empty road and only more wrecks of what should be houses. Not only were the houses shabby but so were the roads as well; dozens of trash bags were covering the pavements and the street. Not the most welcoming sight, but broke ain't fancy. She knew that Bolin was strapped for cash due to his company's sudden shortfall of orders which resulted in a lower salary, naturally.

Of course, this kind of circumstance wasn't very ideal for a newly-married couple. Although their wedding had only been a week ago, Bolin and Opal had been very eager on moving in together into a new and bigger house in hopes of leaving their friends and family behind to start a new independent life.

Both of them had been hesitant about taking up Suyin's offer, who wanted to lend them the needed money as soon as she had heard of their individual situation, but in spite of her reassurances, they both declined in the end. Bolin was too modest to accept the money and Opal didn't want to be dependent on her family anymore, believing that as a grown and married woman she needed to take matters into her own hands without her family having her back.

That left them with the rest of Bolin's salary and part of their savings. It wasn't a lot but they had managed to save up enough money to afford an average house with a decent interior for a fair price.

It took a few days until they had settled in. Once they had, Bolin insisted on celebrating their new life as a married couple and thus, had invited literally everyone he knew over to their new house.

That also included Korra and Asami, who were more than happy to accept the invitation. Although the party wouldn't start until a few hours later, the latter had insisted to head out early, so they wouldn't have to deal with problems while trying to find the house.

"You know, this isn't a meeting. I'm sure that Bolin won't bite our heads off if we arrive a little late. How hard can it be to find a house, anyway?" Asami remembered her girlfriend saying.

Turns out that the universe had something else in store for them. Instead of celebrating with their friends and having a drink, they had ended up in a skid row.

The business woman took a skeptical look around, doubting her girlfriend's words.

"This doesn't really look like 'the best neighborhood ever' to me."

She was right. It was hard to think that they had been _that_ short of money that they bought a house in a slum.

When she had been calling Bolin, he sounded very ecstatic about the new house and about the area and she hardly believed that her friend was talking about this. Yet, they were talking about Bolin.

Korra shrugged. "You know Bolin. He's always been a very optimistic person with big dreams. Who knows, maybe living in a skid row is what he's always dreamt of?"

At that, Asami shot the younger woman a look. The look that told you _"this sounds like bullshit and you know it"_.

Korra groaned and threw her hands desperately in the air. "Well, if you think you know it better, then go ahead, Beauty Queen." Grabbing her phone out of the pocket, she held it out to the woman with a challenging look.

The CEO rolled her eyes before taking the phone, taking a look at the map.

She squinted. "Korra, this is the wrong address."

The tanned woman blinked.

"What?"

Asami sighed. "The address you typed in isn't the one Bolin gave us."

\- "It can't be wrong! I typed the address into the search bar just like you told me to."

"Well, you did it wrong. You misplaced two letters and put them at the end. They're supposed to be at the beginning and you haven't even set the region."

Frustrated, Korra threw her hands in the air.

"The app told me to do it! When I was typing it in, a small field with the address showed up below and I clicked on it."

A face-palm followed.

Confused, Korra asked, "What?"

Sighing, the older woman explained, "Korra, the program showed you a _suggestion_."

Baffled, Korra raised a brow. "And?"

\- "… And it means that the app just picked out the address that has the best match to the one you were typing in, so that it can immediately make it out."

Still not sure where her girlfriend was going with this, the tanned woman asked, "And that's so bad because…"

\- "Because it doesn't have to mean that the best match is the address that we need. It can be any address that is similar to Bolin's."

"Oh."

Asami narrowed her eyes. "… And this doesn't look like our design.."

Korra gulped. "Well, about that.."

Asami's eyes widened when she saw the brand of the app.

"You're using the app of _Varrick Global Industries_?!"

She gave her _girlfriend_ , who's actually supposed to be to support her and not go behind her back, an incredulous look. Said girlfriend, however, was avoiding her eyes and was shuffling her feet nervously.

"Well, you see… I was short on money and couldn't kind of afford buying the app of Future Industries, so I downloaded the free app..."

\- "Korra, the app only costs 2 dollars!"

Embarrassed by the fact, Korra rubbed her neck, desperately trying to speak her way out of this mess.

"I know, I know and your app looked really good - you see, I _was_ buy-curious -, but I wanted to spare as much money as possible and… I love you?"

Asami scoffed.

"To me it seems like you value two dollars over me," she crossed her arms. "Or are you also just _love-curious_?"

Korra blushed hard.

"No! I'd never put money over you, I was just…," she sighed, "Look, I know that I made a dick-move, but fighting about it won't solve our problem. It's not like the other app wouldn't have brought us into this mess."

"Actually, yes."

Puzzled, Korra blinked.

"What."

Knowing that she had won, Asami smirked.

"It's known that Varrick Global Industries' focus isn't on apps and that they have terrible programmers. Instead, they are gaining more profit through their other products. Future Industries, on the other hand, cares about the comfort of its customers and is making sure to actually ensure it, so that the customers won't have any struggle."

Triumphantly, she crossed her arms. "Basically, if you would have bought our app, this wouldn't have happened."

All of a sudden, the tanned woman felt dumbfounded. It was obvious that she had lost by a long shot. Not that she had expected to gain the upper hand or even win, since she had known from the get-go that she wouldn't stand a chance.

But still, didn't mean that it wasn't outright humiliating. Especially if it had been her who had remarked that it couldn't be that hard to find the damn place earlier. Due to her inexperience with digital devices - sue her for that - and perhaps because of her pride they had ended up in a skid row instead and were arguing about what seemed like their relationship.

Needless to say, this was definitely not how she had imagined things to go.

 _Well_ , she decided, _we had a good run_.

Chuckling awkwardly, Korra said, "At least you can accuse Varrick of negligence. That way your company could gain more profit."

Asami wasn't too pleased by this however, and looked at her with a sour expression.

Korra sighed and even managed to crack a smile. "Asami, I am really sorry for … everything. I didn't mean for us to get into this mess and I had no idea that you'd get so upset. I'm sorry."

The engineer remained silent.

 _'Can't blame her.'_

Several minutes passed and the blue-eyed woman was already wondering if she had said something wrong, when the heiress still hadn't said a single word.

Cautiously, Korra approached her and placed her hands on her shoulder.

"Asami, is everything alright? Talk to me. Please."

She looked into those shining emerald green - eyes which returned her gaze with the same amount of love and before she knew it, she felt hot lips on her own. Surprised, she stood still for a second before easing into the kiss, returning it with an even bigger passion.

However, it was already over as fast as it had begun. Confused but also happy at the same time, Korra looked at Asami with wide eyes.

"What was that for?"

The engineer smiled. "You're lucky that you're so cute."

At that, the younger woman shot her a lopsided grin. "I guess I am."

Happy that their argument was over, she laid her hand around the older woman's waist and pushed her closer. "Let's go celebrating."

And just like that, they made their way to the party. This time around they made sure that they used Future Industries' app, with Asami being the one to set the appropriate settings to avoid another unnecessary detour.

Their drive remained relatively silent for the most part with both of them enjoying the other's presence while listening to some music from the radio which was currently playing _Can't Stop the Feeling_.

Korra chuckled.

This was met with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Asami turned her head to her.

The young woman smiled. "I was just thinking."

\- "About what?"

Without saying a word, the younger woman linked their fingers together and cast her a warm smile. Asami looked up from their intertwined hands to find a loving gaze on her partner's face who kept on looking at her wordlessly. She smiled.

"I love you."

\- "I love you too."

They shared a quick but passionate kiss before the heiress averted her eyes onto the road, the other woman still holding her hand throughout the whole ride.

A knock came from the door.

"Coming!"

Smiling, Bolin made his way eagerly to the door, only to discover his best friends standing in front of him.

"Well, look who decided to join the party."

Korra and Asami exchanged knowing glances. "Mind if we come in?"

Grinning, Bolin made a gesture with his hand. "Not at all."

They got inside and found what seemed like a newly renovated house. Seeing their exhausted faces, Bolin decided against a house tour and instead guided them to the kitchen. Making his way to the refrigerator, he took out a full bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass.

"So, what took you so long?" he asked, handing them the cups over.

\- "Don't even get me started on it," Korra chuckled, before taking a sip. At least he had enough manners to offer them a much needed wine. In truth, she would have preferred some cold beer, but since this was a more or less formal party the wine had to do.

At that, he chuckled too. "I take it you had a long ride."

\- "Tell me about it."

"Your house is beautiful by the way," Asami added.

His face lightened up. "Thanks. Opal and I wanted the perfect house and once we'd seen this, we knew that this was the one." He downed the wine before bursting out into a big grin. "Now let's get on to the party, shall we?"

With that, the two women followed him into the living room to be greeted by all of their friends who had been sitting and talking together. Opal was the first one to notice their presence and walked over to them and exchanging a hug.

"What took you so long?"

The couple smiled. "Funny, your husband just asked the same thing."

Opal blushed and looked at said husband whose face had gained a slight shade of red as well.

"Are you guys going to chit chat all day long or can we get the party started already?" Wing's voice called out from behind.

The four of them laughed and soon joined their friends.

Some time had passed since the couple's arrival and some of the guests were beginning to leave, bidding everyone their farewell with Opal bringing them to the door and thanking them for coming.

Tenzin and his family had been the first to call it a night, Lin followed soon after, but not without congratulating the newly-wed couple before showing herself the way out against Opal's protest. Shortly after, Mako patted his brother's back and announced his leave, wishing his brother and sister-in-law the best.

Opal's family as well as Varrick and Zhu Li were the only ones that were still enjoying themselves, occupying themselves with various games like poker and blackjack, although Opal had declined to play at first. Eventually, the twins had managed to force her into playing which provided for a fun night.

Watching them with a satisfied smile, Bolin looked around and noticed a certain couple missing. Wondering where his two best friends were, Bolin asked, "Guys, has anyone seen Korra and Asami?"

Both twins shook their heads, too absorbed in the game. Only Varrick seemed to know about the women's whereabouts, but didn't say anything and smirked only. Confused, Bolin went to the kitchen to pour himself another drink without worrying too much.

 _'They're probably fine.'_

Little did he know that the two women were having their own fair share of their party in his bedroom.


End file.
